


hormones over brain cells

by Anonymous



Category: nahhh - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, First Time, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Spanking, belly bulge, guys look if you don’t want to read this then don’t, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy loves his older brothers! Way more than he should, probably. Oh well, at least he’s discreet about it.(No he’s not.)
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 134
Kudos: 908
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written fanfic like this in forever so if there’s mistakes oops! i tried.  
> i hope you like it !!   
> This first chapter is Techno and Toms :)  
> Second is Wil and Toms :)

Phil had always been more gentle on Tommy than the twins. 

It isn’t favoritism, but Tommy is the baby of the family, and Phil had a particular soft spot for him because of it. 

So he rarely punished Tommy for acting out, and even then the punishments were light. Sent to his room, being put in the corner, and never for long. And then Phil would talk to him about why what he did was wrong. Never yelled, never shouted.

Meanwhile, Techno and Wilbur were always given more work to do on the farm, harsher studying or training, or just generally getting more harshly scolded than Tommy ever was.

When Techno had visited the house, 20 at the time, he had questioned his father on his newfound softness. 

“He’s my baby, Techno. The only one left at the house,” Phil had chuckled. “Gotta love him for as long as I got him.”

Techno had rolled his eyes. “He’ll be weak, undisciplined.”

Phil sighed. “Yeah, maybe. He’s a bit of a gremlin that one.” He looked out the window to where 12 year old Tommy was petting the cows, not yet noticed his older brother’s arrival. “But I hope he’ll be gentle, keep his innocence and kindness for as long as possible.”

“Gentle creatures are the quickest to die, Phil. You know this.” 

“Well,” Phil had smiled. “That’s why he has us, Techno. As one of his big brothers, you have a duty to protect him too, y’know.” 

Techno scoffed, becoming more annoyed as they continued the conversation. “We won’t always be able to be there to protect him.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. I’m planning to start teaching him sword fighting next week. He wants to be just like you, he said.” Phil nodded towards little Tommy, grinning. “He admires you so much. Wilbur too. I told him you were coming next week and he’s super excited.”

Techno huffed again, looking over to young Tommy. A scrawny little thing, full of childlike energy and vigor, venting all his 12-year old issues to a cow. His little brother who looked at him like he put the sun in the sky every morning, who always went the extra mile when Techno was watching just to try to impress him.

Techno sighs, and gets up to go greet him. Phil sits back and watches, heart content, as Tommy stares in shock and bursts into cheers as Techno lifts him into the air.

Techno loves Tommy, he really does. Loves him more than necessary, in fact. But Tommy was never disciplined enough for him to grow out of being an absolute _brat_. 

He’s 24 when he catches him in his house, rifling through his chests and wardrobes. Tommy is 16, and should know better than to try to fuck with his stuff.

So Techno stands in the doorway, watching his most idiotic brother, a growl in his throat. “What the fuck are you doing, Tommy?”

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy adores his older brothers, more than they know. Loves them far more than he should. 

Who could blame him? His brothers are way too handsome, it’s annoying. Beautiful, shining like Gods among the rest of them, graceful and elegant and _super fucking hot_.

Wilbur kept close, the two living right next to each other. Tommy was able to go over and bother him every day, bask in his charming presence. 

Wilbur gave him affection with ease, head pats and hugs and gentle, brotherly touches. It’s less than what he desires, but any affection is better than none. 

(And sure, maybe he thinks about those gentle pats on the head as he palms at his erection, whining for Wilbur to come screw him into the floor. So yeah, a little horny for his brother.)

Unlike Wilbur, Technoblade has never been very openly affectionate, preferring to speak with his sword than words or touch. It sucked, to be honest.

On the couch Wilbur toys with his hair, cuddles him against his side. He quietly murmurs into his ear about Techno’s little house in the woods, about how lonely Techno must be all by himself. 

“You should go visit,” Wilbur says in his ear, practically kissing it, and Tommy shudders. It feels like he does it on purpose sometimes, and Tommy shifts so that Wilbur won’t see the growing problem he’s creating. “I’m sure he wants to see you.”

“Yeah, you think?” Tommy asks, and Wilbur laughs softly. Tommy turns to look up at his brother, and Wilbur is gazing at him with something that feels almost sinister.

“Oh yeah, Tommy. You should go to him.”

So, in an act driven purely by hormones (and Wilbur’s insistence) he goes to his house. The moon is up by the time he arrives, but Techno is nowhere to be found. 

Not in his bed, not in his living room, not in the immediate area outside.

“Technooo! Where are you?” Tommy whines, flopping onto Techno’s bed. It faintly smells like him, and he sighs, inhaling deeply. 

But it smells too faint, even if Tommy’s already getting far too aroused for his own good from a smell. 

(Probably for the best that he’s not actually here. He may combust after not seeing his brother for so long.)

He wants something to bring home, something of Techno’s that he can keep with him so he’s not so desperate. So he gets up to search through Techno’s belongings, carding through his wardrobe and practically melting into it. 

“One of these…” he murmurs, pulling a cape off the rack and bringing it around his shoulders. He pulls a shirt off too, holding it up against his own body, and it reaches past mid-thigh, almost to his knees. “ _God_ , he’s giant.”

He shoves the massive shirt into his bag, practically panting. He’s not sure what part of Techno’s genetics made him bigger than anyone he’s ever met, but he thanks whatever it was every fucking day.

Next, he searches through Techno’s chests, more to actually steal some actual shit for less horny reasons. Gapples, potions, shoved into his bag. He needs them! Well, no, not really, but he does really want them. All the while taking in the lovely smell of big brother from the cape, grinning stupidly.

His brain way too horny to notice the door open, or the sound of boots against the wooden floor.

“What the fuck are you doing, Tommy?” Comes the low growl, and Tommy whips around, freezing under Techno’s cold gaze.

“Oh,” Tommy squeaks. _Damn, caught red-handed._ “Hi Techno. What are you, um, up to?”

Techno glares, striding towards him in a few quick steps, towering over him. Tommy scrambles to his feet, and even then doesn’t reach Techno’s shoulder. 

He probably shouldn’t be this hard, but at least Techno’s huge ass cape keeps it from being too obvious.

“It’s really not what it looks like—“ Tommy starts, but the bag in his hands is ripped from his grasp. Tommy sighs, tensing quickly as Techno’s face twists in anger. “Okay, I wasn’t going to steal _much_.”

“Dammit, Tommy, why can’t you do shit yourself? You can’t be stealing shit from me because you feel like it,” Techno hisses at him, dropping the valuables back into his chests. Then his hand grips the item at the bottom, pulling it from the bag. “And why are you trying to steal my shirt and cape?!”

“Y’know, I just wanted to see you, really!” Tommy shrinks as Techno glowers at him. “But then you weren’t here and I got impatient, so I decided I would just... take some things to remember you by. The gapples and potions were a last minute addition, promise.”

Techno scoffs. “‘Remember me by’? Jesus, Tommy, you could’ve just waited and not stole my shit.” Techno’s arms trap him to the wall. “That’s the problem. Phil was far too soft on you, didn’t punish you enough, _clearly_.”

Tommy blurts the first thing his mind thinks of: “Then maybe you should punish me.” 

_Fuck, fuck, he didn’t just say that._

Techno completely freezes, mouth agape and eyes wide. It’s a look of shock Tommy doesn’t think he’s ever seen before on Techno. 

So, naturally, after saying the weirdest shit he’s ever said before, he freaks the fuck out.

Tommy ducks and sprints out from under Techno’s arms, slamming into the door and rushing outside. He yells out behind him, “Anyways, always love seeing you!” 

That’s a mistake, because it seems to snap Techno out of whatever stupor he’s in. He hears a loud crash of what was probably the front door being broken down, and a scream of “TOMMY! GET BACK HERE!”

_No way in fucking hell._

“I’m good, thanks!” He yells back breathlessly, legs pounding against the ground. He can hear Techno running after him, very quickly gaining on him. “Let’s not do this today! I’ll head out, you can just go back home!” 

He’s racing through the forest, dodging through the trees, hoping that Techno would just get annoyed and drop the chase. It’s dumb of him to even think for a second that that would be the case, because he’s known Techno his whole life, and never once does he give up once he’s decided he’s wanted something.

Techno catches up _so_ fast, and Tommy gets pinned to the forest floor, a low voice growling in his ear. “Not a chance.” 

Tommy whimpers, his hands forced up to be held by just one of Techno’s stupid big hands. 

“Did you really tell me to punish you, run, and then think I wouldn’t chase you down after such boldness?” Techno rumbles in his ear, grabbing Tommy by the hair to force him to look at him, face half-pressed into the grass. 

“It was a mistake,” Tommy squeaks. “‘M sorry.”

“Sure you are. How ‘bout you tell me why you tried to steal my shirt and cape?” The shirt is shoved into his face. 

Damn, it smells good. “L-like I said, I just wanted something to remember-“ 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Tommy.” The hand in his hair tightens and wrenches him back a little farther. Tommy groans. “Tell me. Now.”

“I just wanted something that smelled like you, okay?!” Tommy admits, practically red up to his ears. “I haven’t seen you in so long and I missed you so bad.”

Techno sits back and lets go of his hair suddenly, and Tommy glances back at him. Red eyes stare right back, confused, pulling the shirt away from his face.

“The fuck, Tommy?” He laughs incredulously, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Tommy’s cheeks burn, biting down on his lip and looking away. “Sniffing my clothes? Planning to use my clothes to jack off or some shit?” 

‘It’s meant to be a joke.’ Tommy thinks. But Tommy can’t bring himself to laugh it off, pretend that it’s not _exactly_ why he was stealing clothes. What other reason could there be? 

He gives a slow nod.

Techno stills again, and Tommy can feel him staring at the back of his head.

“Are you attracted to me, Tommy?” Techno asks quietly. Tommy opens and closes his mouth, deciding it’s better to just press his face into the grass. Techno is never gonna come near him again, is he?

Tommy squirms, not handling the unbearable silence well. “Can you let me go, please?”

Instead of an answer, a hand grabs at the waistband of his pants and rips it down the middle. 

He chokes on air. “What the fuck?!”

“You told me to punish you.” Techno says coldly. “So I’m punishing you.”

He’s not given a chance to speak before a hand comes down on his ass, and he shrieks. “Techno!”

“Count.”

“H-huh?”

“ _Count_.” He says more harshly, and he’s struck again.

“One!” Tommy moans breathlessly, and Techno swears under his breath, swatting him again. “Two~!”

Tommy’s practically leaning into it, pushing his hips back just enough to push his ass higher in the air. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, even as he moans loudly each time he’s hit, counting higher. 

“Ninnnne,” he moans out, tears hitting the grass below. With another whine he counts, “Ten!”

The swats pause, and the hand holding his wrists leave his sight, and he doesn’t bother to move from his position, just wrestling to get on his elbows. 

There’s a sudden squeeze of his stinging cheeks and it knocks the breath out of him, nearly collapsing once again. Techno just about purrs behind him.

“That hurt,” Tommy grumbles, looking over his shoulder with a pout. Techno just snorts, and the hands move down to his hips, where he’s forcibly moved into Techno’s arms.

“Wouldn’t be a punishment if it didn’t hurt,” Techno states bluntly, picking him up and walking towards the house. “Besides, we’ve barely begun.” 

Tommy jolts, whipping his head towards him. “What!? But I’m already not gonna be able to sit right for days.”

Techno straight-up laughs at that as he steps over his broken front door. “Oh, you poor thing. You ask for a punishment and expect I would stop there, especially after your little confession?” 

The blond is abruptly dropped onto a bed, eyes wide as Techno crawls over him. Techno gives him a sharp-toothed smile that promises only bad things for Tommy. “You’re not going to be able to walk for a month if I can help it.”

Tommy gapes up at him, not quite wanting to protest. Not that he’s given a chance, shirt ripped down the middle and thrown away in an instant. The shreds that are left of his pants aren’t far behind. Techno’s cape is left on him, spread out below him.

“Wait, so, you like me too then, right?” Tommy asks, and Techno rolls his eyes. 

“You aren’t that thick in the head, Toms.” Techno leans down and kisses him, and the blond can’t help but giggle and smile into the kiss. Thank God, something in his life works out for once.

Techno deepens the kiss, his tongue overtaking every bit of his mouth. Tommy gasps for air as Techno finally releases him to kiss down his neck, nipping as he goes. He can feel Techno’s sharp tusks as he does it, just barely not piercing skin. Hands come up to rub at his sides, lowering to grab at his still stinging ass.

“Can you just do it? Stop messing with me!” Tommy whines, trying to lift his hips to get some friction, but Techno just leans back. Breathlessly, he adds. “You’re so big, just fuck me already.” 

“You’re such a needy brat,” Techno says coldly, glaring down at him. “A little slut, really. How many times have you imagined this?”

“A lot.” Techno stares him down. “Okay, maybe like, every night?”

“That desperate, huh? Did you press your face into the pillows, try to muffle your moans so Wil didn’t hear you masturbate to the thought of his twin screwing you?”

“Both of you, I love you both so much,” Tommy admits. “You’re both so incredible, so handsome.”

“Fuck, Toms. You really are a slut, desperate for both of your older brothers.” Tommy whines lowly as wet fingers prod at his hole, a hand on his hip keeping him from squirming onto them. “What do you think about when you’re alone in your bed?”

“Ngh, no, I don’t wanna say.” Tommy whines, breathless as two fingers enter him. Techno’s stupid big and so are his fingers, and he’s practically keening as they rub at his walls. “Fuck!”

“You’re tighter than I expected. But I could just stop, y’know, if you’re gonna be a little brat about it.” Techno’s fingers leave him and the younger nearly sobs, glaring up into Techno’s red eyes as he smirks down at him. “Gonna be a good boy?”

He bites his lip, his cheeks burning red. “‘S embarrassing though.”

“And begging your older brother to fuck you isn’t?”

“You’re the worst!” Techno rolls his eyes, but doesn’t make a move. “Fine, you ass. Sometimes I fantasized about you fucking me, is that so difficult to understand?”

Techno clicks his tongue, and his fingers make circles around his twitching hole. “You can do better.”

“Hnn, fine. Like, um. This one time I saw you changing after a duel?” Techno hums, and finally relenting and pushing his fingers back inside. “Aaand I fantasized that you caught me watching you.”

A third finger pushes in, and Techno twists his fingers just right and Tommy _screams._ “HaaaahhhHHH! Fuuuck me!”

“Keep going.” Techno practically purrs, pressing up against his prostate. 

“Ahhaaaah you caught me and you grabbed me, and _—fuck_ _yeah—_ and you pounded into the floor, fucked me until couldn’t remember my own name, filled me up so good _Technooo please_!”

There’s a fourth finger inside him, stretching and filling him up. “Is this, really, hah, necessary?!”

“Yes, I don’t want to break you just yet.” Techno says bluntly. “I almost want to see if I could fit my whole hand in you.”

Tommy moans out, ”Yes, yes, yes!” back arching as fingers practically abuse his prostate. _Could he really take Techno’s whole hand?_

“Could fuck you on my fist, although that might break you too. What do you think, slut? How much do you think it’ll take to fuck you stupid?” 

The blond’s eyes roll into the back of his head, tensing as he releases all over his stomach. Techno’s eyes widen, a surprised groan leaving his lips. “Not much, obviously.”

Tommy whimpers as the fingers leave him, his thighs grabbed to lay at either side of Techo’s hips. Another moan leaves him as Techno _finally_ takes off his shirt and pants, and Tommy shivers at the size of his dick.

Techno leans over Tommy, hands on the blond’s little waist and pink hair spilling over his shoulders to curtain around the younger. He smiles fondly at him, one hand moving up to brush the hair out of his face.

He then proceeds to knock the air out of him, looking him dead in the eyes. Tommy silently screams at the top of his lungs, not even able to breathe because _fuck he’s ginormous_ , like he’s impaling him.

“Hey, my precious little thing, relax.” Techno purrs, kissing up and down his face, rubbing little circles into his hips. The blond’s thighs quiver, back arching as shocks of pain shoot up his spine. 

“Fuck, fuck, why do you have to be so fucking big, Tech? Fuck me!”

“I’m waiting to, thanks.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy pants. “I fucking hate you and your giant fucking cock.”

Techno laughs, and Tommy can’t help his own giggle.

“Move, you big asshole.”

Techno leans back and slowly moves, gently thrusting in and out, until Tommy's pained little whimpers turn into soft moans. “You have a big mouth for someone so small.”

“I’m not-!”

“Beneath me, you are tiny. Look,” Techno purrs, rubbing a hand against Tommy’s belly. Tommy glances down and whimpers, a little bulge in his stomach moving in time with Techno’s slow thrusts. “You are so small, so cute. I barely fit inside you.”

Techno licks his lips, then grins. He abruptly picks up speed, and Tommy yelps, scrambling to grab at Techno’s arms and hold on for dear life.

Breathless moans are forced out of him as Techno slams into him, a bruising grip on his hips as he pounds into the skinny blond. 

“You’re so tight, Toms. I’m gonna absolutely ruin you for anyone else.” Techno shifts his position, to where he knows that sensitive bundle of nerves is. Tommy wails, throwing his head back as intense pleasure overwhelms him.

“Aaahn, more, please!” 

“Ah, you can still talk? We should fix that.” The hybrid repeatedly slams into his prostate, watching as his brother’s blue eyes roll back into his head, tightening around him. 

“Ah, hah, yesss, ahh!” 

Tommy moans, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his brain goes numb, every bit of him focusing on the heat quickly growing inside of him. 

Tommy chokes out a final half-scream half-moan, nails digging into Techno’s arms as he orgasms, dots flooding his vision and nearly blacking out. 

Techno groans as his passage tightens around him, gripping Tommy’s hips that much harder as he chases his own pleasure. Growling as he listens to his cute mate’s whimpers, slamming himself in as deep as possible into that tight heat, flooding it with his hot cum.

The younger dazedly grabs a section of Techno’s hair, pulling him down for a sloppy, fucked out kiss. He whines when the cock inside him shifts, shocks coursing through him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my entire life,” Tommy announces, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Mhm,” Techno hums, licking at the marks on his mate’s neck. “You’re the tightest thing I’ve ever been in.”

“Probably not for long with how stupid big you are.” Tommy grumbles, flipping him off as the older smirks. “My ass might never _not_ be sore again.”

Tommy starts to scoot back a bit, but Techno drags him back to be flush against his pelvis. Techno raises an eyebrow at him.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” The hybrid asks calmly, and Tommy gasps as he feels his brother harden inside him again. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“But, I can’t-!” Tommy starts to argue, cut off by his brother forcefully manhandling him into his lap and somehow forcing his dick even deeper inside. He groans into the older’s neck, “Techieeee, I can’t go again, I can’t!”

“Yes you can,” he says simply, slowly lifting Tommy up his cock by his waist. “You’ll be fine.”

“It doesn’t sound fiiIIIINE!” Techno harshly drops him back down, once again adopting a ruthless pace. Shocks and shivers and waves of pleasure overwhelm him, once again forced to just hold onto his big brother as he’s fucked stupid. 

Techno groans as he moves his little brother up and down his thick cock like a toy, limp and pliable in his arms. Techno praises him, “You’re doing so good Toms, taking all of me so well, like you were made for me.”

Tommy whines into his neck, shuddering at the words and at the feeling of cum sloshing around inside of him, his own dick getting hard once again. He babbles, tears slipping down his cheeks as pleasure courses through him all over again at the feeling of being loved and used.

“You’re mine, Toms. My little mate.” 

“Yours, all yours,” The younger pants, moaning weakly as Techno finds his prostate against, slamming against it over and over. The pressure overwhelms him so quickly, crying out as he cums again. “Technooo!” 

Tommy whines loudly as Techno refuses to slow down, purring into his ear about how much of a good little brother he is, until his vision fades out.

Yet by the time he comes back, Techno is still just as rough as before. He’s been positioned onto his knees, held up by his shoulders as his older brother screws into him from behind. His brother’s noises have devolved into growls and snarls, almost animalistic in nature and Tommy shudders.

Tommy’s head droops, falling forward to look down at his own body, a string of moans falling from his lips. There’s cum dripping down his thigh and he sees that his stomach is noticeably bigger than before, and he can’t help but wonder how many rounds Techno’s been using his unconscious body as a toy, a cumdump. Tommy’s vision whites out as he dry orgasms at the thought, distantly hearing his brother roar as he unloads into him once again. 

“Toms?” Techno murmurs into his ear after a few minutes of catching his breath, pulling him up into his lap. The blond groans, shaking his head to try to get his message across. 

“Can’t,” he rasps. “Please.”

Finally, Techno seems to listen, maneuvering the two of them to lay down on the bed. Techno kisses at his neck, holding him by his waist. He takes a moment and stares down at where they’re connected, memorizing the obscene image of being buried balls-deep into his little brother’s tight hole. He’s completely and utterly his now, his precious little mate.

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy wakes up in agony, ass throbbing from the abuse it received the night before. Tommy slowly tries to sit up when he sees morning light peeking through the curtains, and finds the spot beside him empty. 

The blond groans at the soreness in his rear, and lifts the covers to see what kind of a mess is between his thighs, only to find he’s completely clean and that there’s some lotion or something on his rear. 

_Did Techno clean him up while he was asleep?_

A knock at the bedroom door interrupts his confusion, and Techno peeks his head inside. He looks nervous. “Mornin’ sunshine.”

Tommy laughs. “Good morning,” he greets raspily. Techno winces at the sound, and steps inside the room. He’s carrying a tray full of food and drink and some other shit, but he’s shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

“I brought you some breakfast, and tea for your throat, and some other stuff but…” Techno sighs, walking towards Tommy and setting the tray down on the nightstand. He kneels at the side of the bed, eye level to Tommy. “I fucked up, Toms. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Tommy gapes and sits up as straight as possible, face flushing red as he’s overcome with anger. “Don’t you dare! I’ve been waiting for this for so long and-!”

“Shush, Toms, I’m not talking about the fact that I fucked you.” Techno says, rolling his eyes. Tommy blinks, relaxing back into the pillows. “I do love you, unfortunately. I’m talking about how I did it. I was way too rough for your first time, didn’t ask about what you wanted, and you didn’t get the aftercare you should’ve gotten.”

Techno runs a hand through his hair. “I want to make it clear that while I had a great time, we should’ve talked a bit more about this before actually doing this, but I just lost all my self-control. I’ll be better next time.”

Tommy just blind at him blankly, trying to understand what’s happening, and shrugs. “Well, okay, I guess. I had a great time, not a hundred percent sure I know what you’re on about anyways.” And then his eyes narrow down at his brother. “And what’s that about ‘unfortunately’? I’m fucking incredible, you’re so fucking lucky.”

Techno huffs out a laugh, leaning up to kiss him gently. “You’re so stupid.” He brushes the hair out of his face, a loving look in his eyes. “Now, sit up, you’ve earned a whole day of pampering, and it starts with this breakfast I made you.”

Tommy grins, ecstatic at the prospect of being pampered and getting to spend all day with Techno. He hugs him, melting into his warm embrace. “I love you, Techno.”

“I love you too, Toms.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Wilbur’s time to get his hands on his favorite brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I’m back!! Here’s the Wilbur chapter, as promised.  
> Sorry it took me a while, I keep getting caught up with more ideas for my poor Tommy boy.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> //orgasm denial, deep throating, creampie, slight praise kink, Wilbur just messing w Tommy, mostly the same from last chapter

“I should probably head back home soon.” 

Techno goes still, and promptly sets down the book he had been reading to turn to him. 

_Techno’s cute like this,_ Tommy thinks with a smile, with his hair pulled up in a bun and reading glasses on his face, a pout pulling at his lips.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“It’s been almost two weeks, Techno. I have friends to see and things to do.”

Techno huffs, fully pouting now. He wraps his arms around Tommy, pulling him into his lap. “I would prefer if you stayed. I like having you here.”

“You could just move, y’know. Then you could also live right next to me. Or we could move in together.” Techno grunts, clearly uninterested in the idea. Tommy lived near other people, which Techno strongly disliked. 

Techno runs a hand through his mate’s hair. “I don’t want you to go.”

Tommy practically melts, pressing a kiss to the older’s lips. The hand in his hair tightens into a fist, and Tommy whines when a tongue shoves its way into his mouth. Tommy moans into the kiss as his other other hand squeezes at his thigh. Techno pulls him back by his hair, and Tommy grins as he pants.

“I don’t want to leave you either, trust me. But I’ll be back soon, promise.” Techno glares at him with no real heat behind it. “We can make like, a schedule and stuff. I stay two weeks here, and then I stay two weeks there.”

“I still don’t like it.” Techno mutters. The fist in his hair pulls his head back, and he leans down to bite harshly down into the blond’s neck, other hand slipping to grope at his ass.

“Ahhh! You won’t like it no matter what I say!” Techno doesn’t respond, because he knows it’s true. 

He pulls down his pajama pants and slips two fingers inside his mate, purring into his neck at the cute gasp he receives. “You’re adorable, Toms.”

“Nooooo,” Tommy begins to disagree, cut off by a moan as a third finger slides into him. “I’ll leave in the morning, I think.”

“No!” Techno snaps, abruptly pressing into his prostate, his little mate arching his back, a loud moan released from his bruised lips. 

“Please, please fuck me. I want to feel it the entire time I’m gone.” 

Techno curses under his breath, the hand in Tommy’s hair moving to have a bruising grip on his hip. “Fuck. Of course I will.”

Tommy whimpers at the loss of fingers in him, but he’s barely given a moment to be upset before his brother is lifting him and forcing him down into his cock. 

“Can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Techno hisses, slamming up into his tight mate with bruising force. “You’re my mate. Mine!”

Tommy just moans and wails into the crook of his neck, tangling his fingers in long pink locks as he’s manhandled. “Yourssss!” 

Techno bites down harshly into his mate’s neck, far harder than he had ever dared to before. His mate screams, and he feels that incredible and velvet passage tighten and twitch around his cock, as his brother’s eyes roll back into his head. 

With a bite in his mate’s neck that he hopes never leaves him and a tight passage that’s practically molded to his cock, he cums inside his cute little mate, the animalistic part of him once again hoping that he can breed his baby brother until he’s big and full of their children.

But for right now? He has to let Wilbur have his fun, practically already hearing the complaints about taking Tommy away from him. “Day after tomorrow. That’s when you can go.”

Tommy hiccups, giving a shaky nod. “Thanks, Techie.”

He’s soft for his mate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wilbur! I’m back!” Tommy calls out, slipping off his shoes as he walks into his brother’s home. He had thrown his stuff into his house and come over as quickly as possible, beyond excited to see his brother.

Silence echoes through the house, and Tommy huffs. Where’s his big welcome home celebration? _I guess it is very early in the morning..._

Tommy tiptoes through the living room and into the hall, quietly opening a door. He grins widely when he sees a sleeping figure resting soundly in a bed. 

He rushes to the kitchen, quickly making and setting up an eventual apology.

He quietly creeps into the room, walking up to the side of the bed his brother wasn’t laying on and jumping on to it, yelling, “Goooood morning Wilbur!” 

Wilbur flails, yelping and sitting straight up, nearly knocking Tommy off the bed. Tommy laughs loudly, even as Wilbur snaps at him angrily. “What the fuck, Tommy?!”

“Morning, Wil!” Tommy continues, laughing at his own antics and jumping to land on his knees, hugging his brother tightly. “I’m back!”

Wilbur is about to yell at him again, but he stops, a shocked look on his face that breaks out into a grin. “Toms! Holy shit!” 

Tommy giggles as Wilbur embraces him back just as tight, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Wilbur falls backward onto his pillows, snuggling into his brother.

“You left for two weeks! Two whole weeks!” 

“Techno and I were having a good time hanging out and doing stuff, I lost track of time.” Tommy explains, trying to ignore the redness climbing into his cheeks and the soreness of his ass. Tommy pulls back from the hug, a huge grin on his face. “I made you a bit of breakfast!”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrow, his lips turning up into a smirk. “Now that doesn’t sound like the Tommy I know. What’d Techno do to you?”

“He taught me how to make an omelette!” Tommy exclaims, climbing off the bed and padding towards the kitchen, Wilbur in tow. 

He neglects to inform him that his older brother nearly fucked him into becoming a housewife for him, and that it’s one of two reasons why he left. He was worried he’d completely give in to being Techno’s obedient mate if the hybrid kept him any longer.

It didn’t sound all that bad if he’s being truly honest with himself, but he still _really_ wanted to cause some chaos and see his friends. Plus, he has to find out… if Techno likes him, maybe Wilbur does too. 

“Do you like it?” Tommy asks as Wilbur eats, foot tapping anxiously. 

“It’s good, Toms.” Wilbur compliments, and then seems to shift to look at him with mischief in his eyes. “Tell me what you and Techno got up to in the two weeks you were there.”

“Not much, just hung out at his house. Caught up and talked, that kind of stuff.” 

“So, you mean to tell me that you spent two weeks _talking_? That’s a lie, Toms.”

“No it’s not!”

Wilbur sets his plate aside, moving over to the kitchen counter and leaning on it. He’s fully smirking now, and Tommy feels his breath hitch.

“Make it over here without limping and maybe I’ll believe you.” 

Tommy’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Come. Here.”

The blond stands on shaky legs, making quick steps over to his brother, hopefully too quick for any odd movement to be seen. He nearly slams into his brother, hands landing on either side of him. “There, you ass. There’s nothing for you to prove!”

Wilbur hums, hands abruptly shooting out to harshly squeeze his hips, and Tommy yells out in pain. His shirt is lifted up and Wilbur snickers, tracing the hand-shaped bruises on his sides. “Nothing to prove, huh?”

Wilbur swaps places with him, lifting Tommy up to sit on the counter, a hand under his younger brother’s chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

“I can’t believe you. I encourage you to go visit Techno, and you go and whore yourself off to him?” Wilbur scoffs. “I bet you bent over for him as soon as you got there, you just can’t keep it in your pants.”

“T-That’s not true,” Tommy stutters, averting his eyes. “I didn't do… that.”

“You’re a liar, Toms.” Wilbur hisses, shoving Tommy’s shirt up and pushing it into his mouth. “If you can’t be a good boy and tell me the truth, then you can shut your mouth.”

Tommy whimpers, biting into the fabric of his shirt as Wilbur runs his hands down the younger’s chest, who gasps when he pinches his nipples. 

“You’ve got so many bite marks, Techno must’ve been rough with you. Aw, was he mean? Did he fuck you so hard that you cried?” Tommy nods, and Wilbur groans, pulling at his nipples roughly. “I would’ve loved to see that. I’m still upset that you left without me. I really wanted to take your virginity _with_ Techno, but oh well. I’ve got you now.”

Wilbur sighs dramatically, removing the shirt from Tommy’s mouth and leaning forward to bite at his lips, shoving his tongue into him. Wilbur refuses to allow him a second to breathe, moaning into the kiss as hands move up to grab at either side of his head. Wilbur pulls him back harshly, licking at the string of saliva that connects their lips.

“I’m not gonna be as nice as Techno.” Wilbur purrs in a low voice, grinning down at him maniacally. “I wanna break you, Toms.”

“Yes,” Tommy answers breathlessly. “Yes, please, Wilby.”

Wilbur coos, squishing his cheeks together. “So cute. Keep calling me that, baby. Now,” Wilbur removes a hand from his hair, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor. “Knees.”

Tommy scrambles off the counter, scraping his knees on the wooden floor in his haste. Wilbur puts his hands back on Tommy’s hair, pressing his bulge against Tommy’s face. “You know what to do, I imagine.” 

Tommy nods enthusiastically, using his teeth to drag Wilbur’s pants down, squeaking when he’s slapped in the face with his brother’s dick.

Wilbur starts to chuckle but gets cut off with a groan as Tommy licks at the head of his cock. Tommy looks up, gives him a teasing little wink, and keeps eye contact as he swallows his cock down his throat. 

Wilbur moans lowly, his baby brother’s big blue eyes staring up at him as he deepthroats him. There’s a bulge in his throat, and Wilbur desperately wants to throatfuck him, see those cute eyes well up with tears.

“Tommy baby, put your hands behind your back and keep them there.” Tommy hums around the fullness in his mouth, following his brother’s orders. “Good boy!”

The hands in his messy blond nearly pull him off entirely, before roughly slamming back in. Wilbur sets a ruthless pace that has his head banging into the counter behind him, moaning loudly and drool escaping the corners of his mouth.

“You really like getting the rough treatment, don’t you?” Wilbur laughs darkly, pressing the ball of his foot into the tent in Tommy’s pants. Tommy’s whine is muffled by his cock, but it’s obviously him begging for attention. “Such a slut, getting off on me fucking your throat like a common whore. Is that what you are now, baby? A little whore for your older brothers?”

Tommy makes an especially loud noise, and if the increased rutting against his foot is any indication, he’s in total agreement. Wilbur groans, pressing his foot down harder and thrusting deeper, releasing down his brother’s throat.

Tommy swallows it all down, panting when Wilbur finally pulls him off his cock, a string of saliva connecting from the head of it to pink lips that Tommy licks up.

Wilbur moans and drags him up by his hair, pinning him down to the counter. He pulls Tommy’s pants off completely, and presses a single finger to the tip of his rock-hard cock. “You cutie, so hard even though I barely touched you. But just having a dick in your mouth is enough, huh?”

“Let me cum pleeeease!” Tommy pleads, bucking his hips up into his brother’s touch, who instantly pulls away. Tommy whimpers at the loss of touch, one of his brother’s hands keeping his hips down while the other moves towards his ass.

Wilbur hums. “Mm. No.” 

Tommy wiggles his hips as his brother gently presses his thumb against his twitching hole, which tries to suck him in with even the tiniest bit of pressure. “Please. Please fuck me and make me cum on your cock Wilby, please.”

“Aw, Toms. You beg so cute, no wonder Techno kept you for so long.” Wilbur coos, pressing his thumb inside his brother’s tight passage. “And I will certainly do at least one of those things. The other is dependent on how well you can keep up that begging up.”

Wilbur presses another finger in, then another. Tommy moans at the stretch, thighs quivering from where they wrap around his brother’s hips. 

“Damn, Toms! You’re still so tight even after Techno’s broken you in, huh? Still, you must be looser than before. I bet Techno fucked you silly, used you as his personal cumdump whenever he wanted. I can’t wait to see what you’re like when you’re fucked dumb.”

Tommy covers up his face with his arms, trying to ignore his own loud moans and the way his walls tighten at the filthy words and memories that have him shaking. “Ahhh fuck, that’s not, haaahh!”

“Not true? Don’t lie to me, baby.” Wilbur strokes along his passage, and he finally finds the spot that has his baby brother arching his back. Wilbur presses against the point, practically purring as Tommy struggles to grind back against his fingers. “I’d be really sad to have to gag you, I like your desperate little moans.”

“Wilby, more!” Tommy cries, moving up onto his elbows as he tries to deepen the fingers inside him by pressing his hips back. Wilbur huffs and glares down at him, roughly thrusting his fingers against his prostate, smirking as Tommy wails. He waits until he feels the legs around his waist quiver, and abruptly stops. Tommy whines loudly, “What- why’d you stop?”

“Oh baby, you poor thing. Weren’t you listening?” Wilbur smiles wickedly down at him. “You’re not gonna come until I allow you to. I wanna see you beg and cry, until you can barely talk.”

Tommy gapes up at him, quickly switching to pleading for him to reconsider. Wilbur just shakes his head, grinning as he listens to his younger brother. He’s just so cute, trying to get him to change his mind.

His baby brother entirely stops and just watches excitedly as Wilbur presses the tip of his dick to his winking hole, his body desperately trying to suck him inside. 

“Scream prettily for me, baby.”

Even though he had wanted to refuse and protest at what felt like mistreatment, (especially after his experiences with Techno, with orgasm after orgasm being wrung out of him) he can’t help but let out a drawn out scream as Wilbur thrusts in as deeply as possible.

“Fucking hell, you’re still tight as fuck. I should’ve done this to you sooner.” Wilbur groans, glancing down at his brother and licking his lips. The delicious sight of his cock making a little bulge in his brother’s belly is one that he wants to see everyday. “You really are stupidly small, but your body is just so slutty that it’s making room for my cock.”

“Wilbyyyyy,” Tommy whines loudly, head falling back against the counter as his brother slowly drags his cock through him, admiring the way the bulge follows it. 

“Yes? Is there something you want, baby?” Wilbur taunts, just barely pushing his cock against his prostate, earning a loud moan from Tommy. “Use your words.”

Tommy tries to push his hips back but to no avail, stuck at the mercy of his slightly sadistic older brother. “Please, more, please”

Wilbur coos down at him, a hand bruising his hip and the other an iron grip around his baby brother’s cock. 

He pulls out slowly, before ruthlessly slamming back inside, groaning lowly at the tight, hot passage that twitches all around him. Hearing Tommy wail as he sets a nearly cruel pace is heavenly, cute blue eyes rolling back into his head and sobbing in his pleasure and painful desperation.

Tommy babbles and pleads uselessly, breaking into broken wails as Wilbur makes it his mission to hit his prostate every thrust in. The rough and fast pace he’s gotten so happily used to is totally different now, crying out as his orgasm is 

consistently denied from him.

“P-pleeease! Wilby!” Tommy moans loudly, nerves alight and back arched to try to gain any semblance of relief, but Wilbur just smiles at him. He thrusts in deeply, grinding against the spot that has his vision nearly leaving him.

“My little Tommy never took being told no very well,” Wilbur purrs, enjoying the way tears run down his pretty cheeks and desperate pleas leave swollen pink lips. “But my baby has to listen now, doesn’t he? Big brother Wilby has total control over you, my slutty baby brother.” 

Tommy nods dizzily, mind barely comprehending words anymore. “My Wilby,” he mumbles, reaching up for his brother. “‘m yours, Wilby.”

“Oh, that’s so cute, Tommy!” Wilbur exclaims, a cute flush rising to his face. His eyes soften and his voice gets gentler. “Tell big brother how much you love him.”

Tommy nods enthusiastically, sporting a fucked-dumb little smile. “I love my Wilby, he always makes me happyyyYYYY-!”

Wilbur starts moving again, the older squeezing his cock and causing his ass to tremble around the length pounding him like no tomorrow. 

The look on Wilbur’s face is borderline obsessive, grinning madly and sweetly all at the same time. “Keep going~!” 

Tommy’s head rolls around, barely managing to get his tongue in his mouth to form a sentence. “Wilby always — _haaaah—_ loves me and takes care of me, _—please please fuck_ — he’s a good big brother and I love him soooo much.”

“You’re a good boy, such a good boy Tommy!” Wilbur praises, hips snapping even faster into the younger. Tommy moans, and Wilbur swears under his breath as Tommy tightens up on him. Is that a praise kink in his bratty little brother? “So good. Do you think you’ve been good enough to cum?” 

Tommy practically squeals, face growing red. “Yes! ‘M a good boy!”

Wilbur’s got a soft spot for his cute little brother, what can he say? “Okay, but just one!” 

Tommy happily moans his agreement, and Wilbur let’s go of his brother’s dick and just admires the scene before him.

Tommy silently screams, caught in his throat as he’s wrecked with waves of pleasure, shocks of heat tensing his body from head-to-toe. His vision goes out on him, going limp on the counter, little waves of pleasure still causing his body to twitch.

Tommy can only scream again when Wilbur starts moving, both hands on his hips as he drills into him, swearing over him as he chases his own release. Tommy sobs at every ounce of painful pleasure sent through him, his hips and legs still shaking from the aftershocks. 

“Tommy, Tommy, my Tommy,” Wilbur chants, devolving into growls of his name, gazing into glazed over blue eyes. “My pretty little whore, my precious Tommy, take all of your big brother’s cum.”

Tommy can only let out a long whine, the familiar feeling of cum being released inside of him and Wilbur’s words finally sealing the deal. He really, _really_ wouldn’t mind becoming a cockslut, a cute, mindless little cumdump for both his big brothers. In fact, it sounds like the best thing he’s ever heard.

“W-wilby?” Tommy calls out in-between pants. 

“Yeah, Toms?” 

“Can I…” Wilbur raises an eyebrow at him, and Tommy can’t help the little whimper that escapes him. “Can I suck you off again?”

Wilbur freezes, then chuckles darkly, prying Tommy off the counter by his hair. “Damn. Really did get fucked dumb, didn’t you?” 

Tommy just smiles, getting to his knees to enjoy his lovely big brother.

  
  
  


————

  
  
  


“Hey, Wil?” Tommy mumbles, a very important thing finally popping into his head. 

Wilbur hums, carding his fingers through Tommy’s hair as they bathe, with all the smugness and care of someone who made good on their promise of fucking their brother until they couldn’t walk.

“Yeah, babe?”

Tommy looks back at Wilbur, cheeks puffed and an accusing look in his eyes. “Did you plan this? Did you know I had a crush on you two?”

Wilbur scoffs. “Fuck yes, I did. You aren’t subtle, you practically bent over at every chance you got and made jokes about what we’d be doing if we weren’t brothers.”

Tommy flushes at the memories. “Yeah. That didn’t really stop anything, did it?”

“Nope. Techno wasn’t aware of my little plan, but I knew for a fact that he was gonna fuck you within an inch of your life as soon as he got you alone.”

Tommy just huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. He leans back into Wilbur’s fingers through his hair, before abruptly sitting straight up, whipping completely around in the tub. He shoves his finger into Wilbur’s chest, glaring up at him. “Are you telling me that you knew Techno would fuck me until I couldn’t walk right, and yet you still let me walk all the way back here?!”

Wilbur snorts. “In my defense, I thought Techno might drop you off…” He covers his mouth with a hand, failing to hold back a big smile. “On the other hand, I thought it’d be _really_ funny.”

“You fucker!” Tommy shouts, splashing Wilbur with water and tackling him, Wilbur laughing loudly as he pours water onto the top of his head. Tommy splutters and pushes his hair back up, completely enraged. “Assholes! I hate both of you!”

“Oh, I’m _sure_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Tommy will never walk the same way again  
> I was nervous about posting this chapter since I was worried it might be too similar or too different to the first and that kinda thing, so if you liked please let me know!! It motivates me!!  
> There won’t be another chapter for this fic in the future, but there will be other fics in the future, some already in progress. ;)  
> Anyways, let me know if you think I missed a tag or want to see more in the future!! Have a good time and stay safe!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!  
> i might write more of this and get Wil involved, we will have to see!  
> let me know if a tag should be added. i did my best to add all the ones i could think of but i’m bound to miss a few.  
> thanks !


End file.
